Finding Perfection
by MitsukaiTame
Summary: Sequel to 'Falling in Love or Living in Lies'. I suggest reading the first one to understand this story. Rated M for future lemons. I'll put a better summary when I can think of one XP
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I know I promised this sequel last month (or two months ago), but blame school and the dearest and most feared… 'Writers block'. I've been stuck for a while now but I'm back! I hope you guys will enjoy the sequel to 'Falling in Love or Living in Lies?' as much as the first one ;) I also want to thank ALL of the people that reviewed it. I love you guys soooo much and I hope you guys will keep on reviewing 33**

XxxxxX

A hot summer day lit up the small town outside of Amegakure. For once, the day seemed to look nice and not a single cloud was in sight. A blue haired woman, that was extremely pregnant, walked out onto the porch of her family's house. Her long blue hair cascaded down her back and she wore a light pink dress that fell right under her knees. She smiled as she saw the sun light up the fairly big estate that once belonged to her clan. She placed a delicate hand under her bulging stomach and looked up at the light blue sky. It was so peaceful, ever since her lover, her best friend and her left the criminal organization known as the Akatsuki, they have been so happy. Tora was happy at what her life had turned into; she couldn't have imagined it any other way.

The bluenette squeaked in surprise as she felt a second pair of hands sneak around her stomach. She smiled widely at the only person she knew that would do that. She turned her head sideways to face her lover and give him a small kiss. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" Tora said. Pein only nodded his head with a ghost small on his features and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"How are you doing?" Pein asked. He had been taking extreme care of her since he found out that she was carrying his child, he always checked up on her and made sure that she had everything she needed. "I'm doing fine, thank you for asking." Tora said, her smile disappearing for a moment as she felt the baby kick, making her gasp. "Seems like she is doing fine as well," Tora said with a giggle. Pein quickly placed his hand a little higher up her stomach to feel the infant move against its mother. Pein's smile grew wider as he felt the little feet and hands press against its mother's womb. "How are you so sure that it's a girl? Maybe it's a boy." Pein said, keeping his hand above her stomach to continue feeling the baby's movement. Pein and Tora didn't want to know the sex of the baby until it was born; they wanted it to be a surprise.

"I just feel that it's a girl. Mother's intuition I guess." Tora said, letting another giggle slip her lips. Pein chuckled a bit with his lover. "You know we still have to think of names, right?" Pein said.

Tora sighed and said, "Hai, I have no idea what to name it. I have to see it and maybe it'll come to me. Do you have any ideas?"

Pein shook his head in response. They both sighed in unison when Pein spoke, "We have to decide soon, your due date is coming up."

"I know and I can't wait." Tora said with a huge grin on her face. Pein felt the happiness radiate off of his lover and it made him smile. He kissed her cheek sweetly and turned to the other person coming out of the house.

"Good morning, Konan." Pein said, releasing his lover from his embrace and slid his hand into hers.

"Good morning, Pein, Tora." She said, motioning to each of them. "Did you all sleep okay?" The couple nodded and Konan turned her attention to Tora. "How's the baby, Tora-chan?"

"She's fine, a little energetic this morning that's all." Tora said with her hand still placed over her abdomen. Konan gave Tora a warm smile, but squeaked when she felt someone's warm breath tickle her neck. "Morning Konan-chan, un." The voice that belonged to the sneaky person said. Blonde locks flowed down over her shoulder and she turned to see her own lover. After Deidara received Tora's secret note, he packed up his things and immediately left the base that same night. Luckily, Madara didn't notice his absence so the escape was quite easy. He made sure he wasn't being followed by the other members and arrived at the estate peacefully. All three of them welcomed him warmly and helped him get settled into one of the rooms.

After a while, Tora and Pein started to notice Konan and Deidara grow closer and closer. Soon enough, they announced that they were a couple, they both seemed as happy as Pein and Tora. The ginger and bluenette both smiled as they saw the blonde and origami user share a quick kiss and a gentle embrace.

Pein removed his hands from Tora's and gave her a kiss on her head. "I got to go; I have to go into town today." Pein said. He had found a job as a body guard in town. They pay was good and at least he could stay in contact with his ninja side and still be able to practice his jutsu every once in a while. Luckily, when Deidara arrived he was also able to be hired as a body guard. The blonde and ginger worked together nicely and got along quite well. They were able to get to know each other more and build their relationship from there. The only downside of the job was that they had to leave town often, leaving their lovers alone for a few weeks. Tora and Konan didn't mind their absence, of course they would always miss them, but they knew that it was part of the job. If was no different when they were working as shinobi.

With the two men gone often, Konan and Tora stayed around the house doing chores or sometimes going into town to do some shopping or just hanging around. Fortunately, none of the villagers knew who they were or about their previous affiliations.

Pein motioned to Deidara to get ready so they could leave and hopefully come back early. The job they had was quite easy; it was just to help a local shop owner transfer some valuable pieces of art to a neighboring village. If everything goes as planned, they'd be home by sunset.

Both men entered the house to prepare for their job while the two women stayed outside on the porch. They both sat on a bench that was off to the side of the porch and began chatting about random things. "So tell me Konan-chan, how was last night with Dei-kun?" Tora said giggling a bit. Konan gave her a look and said, "You shouldn't really talk, Tora-chan. Last time I checked you and Pein were quite noisy not too long ago."

"Yeah, but at least I wasn't screaming Dei-kun's name over and over again last night, sounded like someone was really enjoying themselves." Tora said in a teasing voice. Konan's cheeks were tinted a deep shade of crimson red out of embarrassment and by recalling the previous night's events. "By the way, Pein and I haven't had sex in a while now because of the pregnancy." Tora said with chibi tears flowing down her face. Konan giggled at Tora's silliness, "Well, you _are_ expecting something wonderful!"

Tora composed herself and sighed, "Yeah, she is going to be wonderful." Both bluenette's failed to notice that the two men that were currently standing in front of the front door were listening to their conversation and heard _everything_. The blonde and ginger looked at each other and chuckled, their presence becoming known to the bluenette's. Ringed and azure eyes looked over to their extremely red lovers and walked over to them.

"You shouldn't be talking about things so personal, Tora-chan, un." Deidara said, teasing his best friend, making her turn even redder if possible. "Same thing goes to you Konan." Pein said. The two women were frozen and didn't even dare to look up at their lovers. The men laughed at how embarrassed the bluenette's were, so they pulled them both into a reassuring kiss. Deidara and Pein chuckled once more as they pulled away from the bluenette's. Tora and Konan finally had enough courage to look up and meet the men's gazes and saw that they were all ready to go off and work. Both of them were wearing the exact same attire, which consisted of black pants, a gray short-sleeved shirt that fit both of them quite nicely and a navy blue sash around their waists to demonstrate that they were partners. For some it was strange but it looked nice on the both of them. Deidara kept his hair up in his signature half ponytail and kept his scope on his left eye. Though he was forced to wear gloves to cover the mouths on his palms, he didn't want to frighten anybody with them and he hardly needed them anymore. Nonetheless, he always carried a small amount of explosive clay with him. Just in case.

Konan stood up to say goodbye to her lover and to Pein. She gave Pein a quick hug and shared a passionate kiss with Deidara. Tora tried to stand up, but it resulted quite difficultly due to her bulging stomach. Pein came to her side and helped her up with ease. Tora thanked him and pulled him in for a long kiss. Tora pulled away and said goodbye. Then, she went over to Deidara and said goodbye to him as well.

Konan and Tora waved goodbye to the two men as they walked to the exit of the estate. Once they were out of site, Tora and Konan entered the house to talk some more and probably get something to eat.

"I hope they'll be back today. I don't like it when they're gone for a long time." Tora said with a pout on her face.

"I don't like it too, Tora-chan. But it's their job, it helps pay for the food." Konan said with a saddened look on her face.

Tora sighed, "I know, I know. I just wish they could be here more often. I hope Pein is here long enough so he can spend time with his child."

"Don't worry about it, Tora-chan." Konan said, draping an arm around her shoulders. "It'll all turn out okay."

Tora nodded, but still had many thoughts run through her mind. _What if everything is not okay? What will happen then? _

XxxxxX

The day passed slowly for Konan and Tora, with everything pretty much done around the house, there wasn't much to do. They talked, cooked, ate, cleaned, played and slept for a few minutes after becoming even too bored to sleep. Tora sat on the bench outside on the porch to watch the sunset. She sighed, and wished that Pein would come home soon. Somehow she was never bored around him, even though she was stuck helping him with some paperwork. Tora ran a soft hand through her long strands of blue hair. The Susamajii was starting to wonder if she should cut her hair or not. Her life had taken a huge change and she was wondering if she should change as well. Tora decided to consider it, but wouldn't do anything yet.

"I hope you're hungry, I found some cookies in one of the cabinets in the kitchen." Konan said, holding a small plate of chocolate chip cookies. "Sounds delicious!" Tora said, grabbing a cookie and taking a small bite into the sweet pastry.

"To watch the sunset from here is breathtaking. The view is amazing." Konan said, taking a bite of her own cookie. Tora only nodded.

"You worry too much, Tora-chan! Focus on what's happening now, and stop worrying about what'll tomorrow." Konan said. She placed her head on Tora's lap and threw her legs on the bench. The two bluenette's sighed in unison, "You think I don't worry about what'll happen in the future? If Dei never comes back, or if he just decides to pack up and leave. It scares the hell out of me, but if I focus on what could happen and not what's happening right here and right now, I'll miss a lot of things that I could regret. So let's both enjoy what's happening right now, please?" Konan said, pleading golden eyes looking over Tora's baby bump to meet green orbs.

Tora sighed again, and said, "Okay…"

"Now, come on. It's getting dark and we have to make dinner for when the guys get back. They are going to be hungry." Konan said, with a sudden cheery voice.

Tora laughed a bit and, with help of Konan, stood up and entered the house. Once the women entered the kitchen to prepare the food, Tora stopped in her tracks. Konan looked over at Tora with a confused face and said, "What's wrong, Tora-chan?"

"I-I think my water just broke…" Tora said in a low whisper. Golden eyes widened as they looked down to see a puddle of water right under Tora. "Oh shit!"

XxxxxX

"Thank you very much young men, for your assistance. I would've never been able to transfer the pieces in time and safely without your help." A feeble old man said.

"No problem, mister. It's just part of the job, un." Deidara said with a huge grin on his features.

"Hear you go," the old man took out a small pouch of coins, "2000 Ryo, just as promised."

"Arigato," Pein took the bag and put it in his pocket. "Anything else you need, don't hesitate to seek us out."

"Hai, hai. Now I suggest you start heading home. It's getting dark and it's dangerous to travel at night."

The blonde and ginger nodded and bowed at the old man. They both left in blinding speed and quickly made it back to their home. They traveled side by side and were silent, until Deidara decided to break the silence. "At least, the transportation was easy. I thought that the thugs following us were definitely going to come out and attack."

Pein nodded, "They were lucky that they didn't. They would've been dead in a few seconds' tops." Both men chuckled. The man then saw a paper butterfly fly up to them and was able to go the same speed they were going. Pein reached out and grabbed it. He unfolded it to reveal a message was written in it.

_Pein, hurry back. Tora's in labor._

_-Konan_

"OH SHIT!" Pein yelled. Judging by the sudden outburst of the ginger, he guessed that Tora was either giving birth or in trouble. They arrived in 15 minutes tops and they both entered the house in a huge hurry. Pein was nervous and anxious all at once. He was worried about his lover but he also couldn't wait to see his baby.

**I'll end this first chapter here! n.n  
I hope I did a good job starting up the story and giving you guys an idea on how things are now. I'll try to update as soon as I can but the Hell Hole (school) may keep me from doing so…**

**I love you guys! REVIEW PLEASE!~~~~ I WILL LOVE YOU IF YOU DO! ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I know I haven't updated at all, but school has packed me up with homework, projects, studying for SAT's and other things that make me suffer. T.T I was going to upload this chapter a couple of days ago but I forgot my computer in my locker and my internet's been going on and off lately….**

Pein and Deidara ran into the room they had prepared for Tora's labor. It was a simple, small room filled with towels, a large, lounged chair with holders on the sides so Tora could place her feet there, sponges and some medical tools just in case a C-Section needed to be performed.

Tora was lying on top of the chair with strands of her blue hair drenched in sweat and some strands stuck to the sides of her face. She was taking deep breaths as another contraction passed; she grimaced at the intensity of the pain, her hands gripping a pillow that was in front of her. Once the continuous pain subsided, she visibly relaxed and loosened her grip on the pillow. Pein and Deidara appeared on each side of the bluenette and held her hands. Pein pecked her forehead, not caring that it was glistening in sweat. "You made it," Tora managed to whisper.

"Of course I did," He whispered back, he kissed the back of her hand.

"Oh Kami!" Tora yelled as another contraction, this one longer and more painful. Tora squeezed on the hands holding hers and yelled out. Both men visibly twitched in pain as their hands were being squeezed with great strength. "Damn it Tora, you sure got a good grip, un." Deidara said, his hand becoming white from the loss of circulation. The contraction subsided after a couple of seconds and Konan placed a drape over her crotch and opened her legs a little wider. _She's just about ready…_ Konan thought.

"Alright Tora-chan, in the next contraction I need you to push, ok?" Konan said softly. Tora only nodded in response. A couple of minutes later, once Konan was completely prepared, another contraction came. "Alright Tora, push!"

Tora yelled at the top of her lungs and pushed as much as her body allowed her. Once she couldn't anymore she stopped and took a few of heavy breaths to compose herself. "A little more Tora-chan, just a little more."

"Just get it out of me, please!"

After an hour of constant pushing and screaming, the baby was finally born. Crying filled the room and it immediately caught both men's attention. Konan quickly wrapped the baby in a soft beige towel and cleaned it off a bit, so it could breathe better. "How's my baby?" Tora asked through harsh pants, she was beyond exhausted but the fact that she could see her baby kept her awake. "It's perfect, Tora-chan." Konan whispered. Konan held out a pair of scissors to Pein and motioned to him that he should cut the umbilical cord. He cut it just perfectly and Konan took the baby to the back of the room to clean it more thoroughly. She ran some warm water and damped a different towel slightly and removed the blood from the baby. Once she was finished, she wrapped it in a soft yellow blanket and went over to Tora, with the baby cradled in her arms.

"Congratulations, Tora-chan," Konan said with a soft smile appearing on her features, "it's a girl just like you said." Konan carefully handed over the infant as it continued to cry, but once in Tora's arms, the crying ceased and she fell asleep. "Oh my baby girl..." Tora whispered, she snuggled her face against her newborn daughters face. "She's so beautiful; she looks exactly like her mother." Pein whispered against her ear, which caused Tora to smile. The baby girl had pale skin that she inherited from both of her parents and thin strands of blue hair, there weren't many but if you looked closely you could see them. Tora kissed her daughter's forehead and slipped her hand into Pein's, rubbing it softly with her thumb since she knew the pain she put him through. _Though he really shouldn't complain, I'd like to see him give birth! _ She looked up at her lover and saw that he was as equally as happy as she was. "Thank you, Pein." Tora said softly, placing her head on his shoulder as he took his daughter out of his lover's hands. Pein holding his daughter sure was a sight to see. He smiled softly as she slept soundly in his arms. Tora stared at her daughter and her lover with joy; _this is something I will never forget. _She thought.

Konan and Deidara were on the other side of the room, watching happily with hands intertwined. Konan snuggled against Deidara's chest, wondering if she could have the same luck Tora had. Deidara wrapped his arms around her and held her gently. Then, Konan slipped out of the blondes embrace and went over to Tora to help her clean up a bit. The bluenette quickly cleaned up the blood from Tora and wrapped a blanket over her. The Susamajii had a tired face and was ready to fall asleep but her newborn daughter prevented her to do so. "Tora-chan, sleep. You need the rest." Konan said. She saw that she was beyond tired and all she wanted to do was sleep but at the same time, she understood why she was fighting her exhaustion, if it was her, she would probably be as stubborn as Tora.

Tora only nodded and closed her green eyes and fell in a deep sleep in seconds. Deidara giggled at the Susamajii, "Didn't take your long to fall asleep." He wrapped his arms around Konan once more and held her close. Pein sat next to his sleeping lover with his daughter in his arms. They were all silent as the two slept soundly.

XxxxxX

Tora had slept on and off for a few days. Her body had taken quite a toll after the pregnancy and all she could do was sleep, she couldn't find the energy to stay awake. The only times she was awake was to eat, occasionally go to the bathroom and see her daughter. On the fourth day of this routine, Tora awoke from her sleep and looked around the room, she noticed immediately that it was early in the morning, around the usual time she would wake up. She was in her bedroom with Pein lying next to her. Tora yawned and stretched her arms upwards to wake up completely. _I feel more energetic today. _She thought. Pein slowly opened his ringed eyes and saw his lover stretch and sit up to get out of bed. He quickly wrapped and arm around her waist, surprising Tora, and pulled her back down to the bed. He tightened his grip around her waist and snuggled into the crook of her neck. Tora giggled slightly since his orange hair tickled her. "Morning," Tora said with a smile. "Morning," Pein whispered against her neck, giving it small kisses and licks. Tora released a small moan and tried to look down at Pein. "Where's our daughter? You usually never let go of her." Tora said with a small giggle.

"In the nursery sleeping, I'm surprised you didn't wake up last night, she didn't stop crying." Pein said against her neck.

"Did you sleep enough?" Tora said with slight worry in her voice. Pein sighed loudly, "Unfortunately, no. And I have to go work today too."

"You would've woken me up! You should've rested more!" Pein smirked and raised his head and met her worried eyes. "It's fine. It is something we signed up for when we decided to keep the baby and you needed to rest. Your body needed it. And talking about our daughter, we still need to name her."

"Oh yeah…" Tora said, she was silent for a few seconds, thinking of a name for her baby girl. "Do you have any ideas?"

"How about naming her after your mother or sister?"

Tora shook her head slightly, "I originally thought that but I want her to be like a fresh start for my clan, someone who will give my clan a new beginning and a new name." Pein nodded, understanding her words. Silence fell over them once more as they both thought hardly for names.

"How about Maeko, it means child of true blessing?"

**Well, Tora's baby is finally born and it's a SHE! Though I like the name Maeko and its meaning, what to you guys think? Make sure to review to give your opinion and I am able to change it since it is still being debated between Pein and Tora. So please review! The fic may seem uneventful so far but the plot has yet to kick in so just be patient! I will try to update as soon as I can, this week is my last week of school so I have the whole month of July off. Expect a chapter to be posted in July since I'm not doing anything. ;) *I know this chapter is a little short, I'll try to make the next one longer* u.u**

**R&R**

**~MitsukaiTame**


End file.
